Deadly Sins
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: Los 7 pecados favoritos de Gilbert están a punto de seducir a Roderich ¿Caerá la personificación de la decencia en las manos de la persona más indecente del mundo?
1. Avaricia

Una tabla pecaminosa de 7 pecados Austro-Prusianos.

* * *

Avaricia

**-**

— Señor avaro si no vas a pagar un taxi para regresar a casa por lo menos lleva tus cosas tú mismo — objetó furioso el prusiano, atiborrado de las cajas y bolsas que envolvían los objetos que Roderich había comprado.

— Deja de quejarte Gilbert y camina más aprisa — regañó el austriaco caminando sobre una de las banquetas que poseía su bellísima ciudad; Viena. Iba rumbo a su casa en el corazón de esta ciudad, después de haber comprado algunas cosas necesarias y se había llevado a la fuerza al prusiano que ahora cargaba quejumbroso todas sus compras.

Era ya a punto de entrar el anochecer, a pesar de haber salido temprano, gracias a la extremada minuciosidad que Roderich tenía al comparar precios y comprar los artículos donde fuese más barato se habían alejado bastante de su residencia y había gastado un montón de tiempo que Prusia ya le reclamaba.

El cielo pintaba un grisáceo color acentuado aún más por la inminente noche. Pronto, la inmutabilidad se rompió y comenzó a llover sobre ellos, Gilbert y Roderich apresuraron el paso pero no pudieron ir tan lejos pues en poco tiempo la torrencial lluvia se intensificó y tuvieron que refugiarse bajo la pequeña carpa de una tienda.

— Quiero que sepas que te culpo de esto — dijo Gilbert molesto y empapado, al tiempo que sobre su cabeza Gilbird sacudía su plumaje mojado.

Austria no respondió y se quedó mirando a la distancia.

— Dame el dinero. Hay una tienda cerca, compraré una sombrilla para que dejemos de mojarnos — ofreció.

— No. Tenemos sombrillas en la casa, no hace falta, esperaremos — contestó.

— ¡Avaro! ¡Te pudrirás con todo y tu din…! — no pudo terminar su frase cuando vio al castaño toser violentamente.

Dejó las cosas en el suelo cuidando que no fuesen a mojarse y se acercó por atrás al austriaco. Pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y recargó su cuerpo en su espalda, se movió hacia adelante, dejando a su cabeza reposar en el hombro del aristócrata y colocó un ardiente beso en el nacimiento de su cuello. Roderich se estremeció.

— Se que no comprarás un abrigo y también que no querrás gastar en un hospital —

Y así, cálidamente abrazados esperaron a que la lluvia parase.


	2. Envidia

**Envidia**

**-**

Era bastante pequeño como para entender el sentimiento que amenazaba por salir con forma de un puño sobre la mejilla de su hermano _West_, y apretó su pequeña manita para retener las ganas. Infló sus mejillas esperando llamar así la atención del austriaco que los cuidaba, pero este se encontraba bastante ocupado costurando la pequeña garrita de algodón que colgaba de un suave osito.

- Prusia lo ha roto – gimoteaba con un fuerte sentimiento de congoja el pequeño alemán, al tiempo que cubría sus ojitos con sus nudillos ocultando el torrente de saladas lágrimas que salían de ellos. Roderich nada más emitió un sonido de comprensión mientras continuaba con su tarea.

- ¡No es verdad! ¡_West_ está mintiendo! – Gritó en defensa el pequeño peliblanco. Austria alzó sus benevolentes ojos y los enfocó entonces en los de tono rubí, el pequeño se cohibió al ver al mayor mirarlo. Y el alemán más pequeño se aferró a la rodilla de su cuidador, mientras este para calmar su llanto palmeaba con amor su cabecita y aquel sentimiento que el pequeño Gilbert no entendía volvió a golpear su corazón con fuerza.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que Austria le pusiese más atención a su hermano menor? Sintió más furia por él en ese momento que cuando no le quiso prestar el pequeño osito Teddy.

Entonces Prusia hizo lo único que podía hacer en un momento como ese…

Echó a llorar amargamente.

Esto llamó la atención de Austria que lo miró confundido por la reacción. Miró al pequeño hincarse en el suelo, haciéndose un ovillo y tapar sus ojitos como lo había hecho el más pequeño. Suspiró al tiempo que daba la última puntada al osito y éste quedaba como nuevo, se lo entregó al pequeño alemán que entonces paraba de llorar al ver su juguete arreglado y lo abrazaba con ternura. Roderich se incorporó de donde estaba sentado y tomando de la mano al menor se acercó al otro pequeño llorón, se sentó a su lado y dejó al otro jugar mientras que él tomaba entre sus brazos al pequeño Prusia y dejaba que se desahogara en su hombro.

- No seas envidioso Prusia – Le reprendió con ternura y a la vez con cierta severidad.

Entonces entre gimoteos Prusia entendió lo que era la envidia y también entendió que no quería que el austriaco lo dejase solo nunca más.


	3. Ira

**Ira**

**-**

Jamás podría haber creído la furia, la ira, la impotencia que lo carcomía, como un fuego abrasador, justo en ese momento. Apretó el nudillo a punto de soltar un certero golpe sobre la mejilla del estadounidense, del francés, del inglés, del chino, pero más que nada sobre el rostro del sonriente ruso, sin embargo sabía de ante mano que sus fuerzas no se comparaban con la de ellos. Un simple golpe y, como resultado, al siguiente segundo él ya estaría en el suelo, más herido e impotente que minutos antes.

Su cuerpo tembló de furia al ver como la gran potencia que era Iván tomaba la muñeca del herido y débil Prusia, quien no tuvo más que dejarse asir, y a Roderich le dolió ese gesto de sumisión por parte del antes vigoroso Gilbert. El ruso se acercó al oído del peliplateado y le susurró algo que no pudo oír pero el rostro suplicante del germano le advirtió que no se trataba de nada bueno.

- Que esto os deje claro que no pueden desafiarme ni a mí, ni a mi sistema – Anunció alzando el brazo del prusiano, exhibiéndolo cuan trofeo. – No lo volverán a ver – miró a Ludwig y luego a Roderich – Desde ahora en adelante Prusia oriental me pertenece – Sonrió aún más abiertamente a la expectación de todos y sus aliados en la guerra tampoco objetaron nada. – Que se construya un muro que separe a los decadentes del progreso – Terminó con seriedad y comenzó a marchar hacía su casa arrastrando al prusiano en el acto.

Gilbert con el rostro demacrado y ensangrentado miró por última vez su libertad junto a su hermano _West_ y al señorito. Su rostro se tornó triste cuando se percató de que, a pesar de todo, extrañaría a Roderich.

Ver a su enemigo de tanto tiempo alejarse le abrió de pronto un vacío sin precedentes. La amargura recorrió cada parte su ser y quiso correr y no dejar que se lo llevaran, a punto de ceder a ese desesperado deseo de enfrentarse a los aliados triunfadores, la mano de Ludwig sobre su hombro lo detuvo, miró a su compañero germano y este negó con la cabeza gacha.

- No podemos hacer nada. No tenemos la fuerza ya. – Le conminó y Austria no tuvo más que tragarse toda la injusticia que le era arrojada y mirar con dolor la partida de Prusia. Y la necesidad de preguntarse si alguna vez lo volvería a ver o si no…

-

-

-

-

Y cuando el muro de Berlín cayó… Prusia ya no estaba allí.


	4. Gula

**Gula**

**-**

Era una de esas deliciosas tardes austriacas que Roderich solía disfrutar, después de una exquisita pieza de piano y un buen libro, no quedaba más que relajarse en su mullido sillón de terciopelo rojo y disfrutar de los más deliciosos pastelillos de fresa que sólo se podían encontrar en su casa. Tomó el platinado tenedor y lo hundió en la cremosa capa de merengue y pan de leche del manjar, llevando el pedazo a sus labios, untándolos de la crema y luego saboreando el resto del pastelillo con cierta gula.

Sin embargo, acontecía que pasaba por la pieza con cierto orgullo el prusiano y se encontraba con tal escena pecaminosa. Sonrió para sí mismo y se aventuró hasta el austriaco.

— Mira nada más. Qué pecador estás hoy — Murmuró a la altura del otro, quien lo miraba con cierto desdén.

— Disculpa. No sé a qué te refieres — Se defendió y volvió a llevar el tenedor hacía el pastel, pero su muñeca fue atrapada por la mano del peliplata, apresando el mismo cubierto y Roderich hizo el ademán de querer evitar el contacto pero las fuerzas de Gilbert se lo impidieron.

— Sabes Rodie, la Gula es un pecado y la envidia también — Mostró un agarre más férreo a la delicada mano austriaca y Roderich frunció el ceño mirándolo fijamente — Ah, también la avaricia, sí que eres todo un pecador… por más recto que digas que eres señorito — Le reprendió dejando que su aliento chocara con el rostro de su compañero, sin que este se inmutara. Movió la mano del austriaco entre la suya y dejó que el tenedor se hundiera en la jugosa fresa que adornaba el pastelillo.

— Entonces. Enséñame a compartir… — Le objetó el austriaco y una lasciva sonrisa adornó sus labios.

— Así será, eres un niño malo — Murmuró y sin apartar la vista del rostro que lo enloquecía, llevó el tenedor hasta su boca, depositándole la fresa, el aristócrata la mantuvo entre sus dientes expectantes de los movimientos de su enemigo. Gilbert se acercó a su rostro gradualmente pero antes de llegar se desvió a su oreja y susurró con el aliento pesado.

— Estás siendo lujurioso Rodie y eso también es un pecado — Sonrió y Austria sintió un cosquilleó al escucharle. Vio como Gilbert retomaba el camino inicial y sintió el jugoso liquido de la fresa caer sobre sus labios al ser mordida, él comió el pedazo que tenía entre sus dientes y luego sintió los labios del prusiano impactar los suyos, introduciendo en su boca el sabor a fresa más delicioso que jamás hubiese probado.

Y cuando dos pecadores se juntaban, la Gula y cualquier otro pecado podían disfrutarse en todo esplendor.

* * *

**G**racias a todas las personitas que me han acompañado en esta aventura pecaminosa de Gilbert y Roderich.  
Les prometo no más lagrimas ;A;  
... _Espero_...


	5. Lujuria

**Lujuria**

**-**

¿En qué momento todo había cambiado de rumbo? ¿En qué momento me había dejado seducir en el juego de Gilbert? Y a todo esto… ¿A dónde llevaba este juego?

¿Dónde están Francia, Rusia y Hungría? Cubriendo sus posiciones seguramente. ¿Contra quién pelean si el enemigo está justo frente a mí y yo estoy solo? No sé cómo pero Gilbert se las ha arreglado para que ambos fuésemos los únicos de pie en este sangriento y devastador campo de batalla.

Y en algún momento, del cual no me percaté, el choque de espadas, el silencio mortal, los clamores y alaridos de dolor se convirtieron en gemidos, jadeos y pesados suspiros, victimas de la más carnal lujuria. Mi piel que había sido amenazada por la mortal hoja de la espada que Prusia alzaba contra mí, ahora era victima de un peligro aún más mortal, de las ardientes y vivaces manos y caricias que Prusia intentaba encajarme como el filo de una mortífera arma. De su cálida y húmeda lengua que lograba rozar una y otra vez mi cuello cada vez que lograba hacer un movimiento que me dejaba inmóvil entre su cuerpo, la fría dureza de una piedra y su espada en mi cuello.

Jamás la batalla había sido un arte de proporciones tan mortales. Jamás mi dignidad había sido puesta a tal prueba.

Mi espada volvió a erguirse apuntando con certeza el corazón de Gilbert y me lancé hacía él dispuesto a partirle en dos y recuperar mis regiones vitales. ¡Dispuesto a recuperar Silesia!

Él volvió a tensar su espada contra mí y esperar a que yo arremetiera.

Nuestras espadas volvieron a chocar con fuerza y nuestras heridas volvieron a sangrar con vehemencia, me sentí flaquear y mi rodilla cayó al suelo para darme sostén. Gilbert me sonrió y yo jadeé respondiendo a sus pensamientos, él lo veía en mí. El juego que había iniciado momentos antes estaba teniendo efecto sobre mí. Mi mayor problema era que mientras intentaba defenderme e impedir que el filo de su espada se encajara en mí, ese juego me estaba llevando a mi propio delirio, intenta defenderte cuando el dolor de tu propia excitación es el verdadero enemigo.

Mi pantalón apretaba tortuosamente y Gilbert lo sabía. Mi espada resbaló y cayó incrustada en el suelo al tiempo que la de Gilbert me proveía de un tajo profundo en la muñeca que sangró abundante en segundos y él se agachó sobre mí, besando mis labios y mordiéndolos hasta hacerlos sangrar y sus manos, que habían sostenido su espada, apresó con una mi muñeca herida y con la otra buscó tentar más mi erección.

Lancé un fuerte alarido cuando esta se cerró en torno a ella y el mismo gimió con dolor. Él estaba en la misma situación.

— Y luego te preguntas por qué me enloquece invadir tus regiones vitales — Jadeó pesadamente sobre mis heridos labios y esa frase catalizó un cumulo de sensaciones en mi interior. El deliberado deseo de tener su voluminosa hombría dentro de mí, golpeando y desgarrando hasta lo más profundo de mi ser y el dulce anhelo de ver su sangre correr entre mis manos y mi espada.

Hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas y me lancé sobre él incorporándome a su altura, arremetiendo mis labios sangrantes y hambrientos sobre los suyos, respondiéndome con la misma ímpetu, devorando su boca y hundiendo mi lengua en la suya, creando otro tipo de batalla inmortal que no buscaba un ganador. Ese momento de distracción lo aproveché para extraer de mis blancas ropas manchadas en carmín un blanco puñal que blandí contra él y que él a penas pudo esquivar con un salto hacía atrás.

Su pechó fue alcanzado por el tajo del arma y sangró abundante mientras él sonreía satisfecho de que yo, por fin, respondiera a su juego y le causase el mismo placer que él provocaba en mí. Pasé la lengua por el filo del arma, saboreando el dulzón de la sangre prusiana y entonces lo miré antes de volver a lanzarme contra él.

No sé por qué me invadió una sensación de masoquismo, pero el hecho de matarnos mientras hacíamos el amor era demasiado excitante y exquisito.

* * *

Nuevamente gracias a todas las personitas que siguen al pendiente de estos pecadores.  
Pronto en mi DeviantArt podrán ver algunos de estos pecaditos ilustrados.  
Agradecimiento especial para Oniichan-EienSuzume que hace esos dibujos posibles (;A;)


	6. Pereza

**Pereza**

**-**

Era uno de esos días awesomes para no hacer nada. Ya saben. Uno de esos días que te levantas, la mañana está estupenda, te preguntas qué hacer y entonces te percatas de que la cama es realmente muy cómoda y no hay nada más tentador que la almohada. Sí. Uno de esos días en los que el awesome Prusia decide que el mundo hoy no es demasiado awesome para él.

Era más de medio día y Gilbert no había tenido la intención de moverse más que para rodar y buscar una mejor comodidad en el blanco lecho, entre ratos se adormitaba y soñaba que se terminaba de levantar, para luego volver a abrir los ojos y percatarse de que aún estaba sobre el mullido colchón y entonces, encontrarse nuevamente con el dilema de que ese día la cama era una verdadera tentación irresistible.

De un momento a otro, en la habitación, entró un furioso Roderich exigiendo más decencia en su casa.

— ¡Gilbert! ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, perezoso indecente?! ¡Es más de medio día y continúas aquí! ¡Levántate que hay cosas que hacer! — exclamó con aquella furia moderada que tanto hacía gracia al prusiano.

Gilbert sólo alcanzó a removerse para quedar boca abajo e ignorar completamente el comentario del austriaco.

— ¡Oye! ¡Kono Obaka-san g…! — se vio interrumpido abruptamente por la mano de Gilbert que atrapó su muñeca de un momento a otro y tan de pronto como eso sucedió se vio arrastrado al lecho junto a él.

Roderich intentó removerse asustado por la brusca acción, pero los fuertes brazos de Prusia que lo apresaban con vehemencia se lo impidieron.

— Hoy no es un buen día — susurró en el oído del aristócrata y su aliento golpeó contra él produciéndole un cosquilleo dulzón — Dejemos de lado los asuntos de hoy y disfrutemos del descanso que el sueño puede brindarnos o de la tentación que nos pueda proveer la cama — sonrió con soberbia mirando fijamente con el perezoso color rojo de sus ojos los azules, despiertos y asustados de Austria.

A Roderich le pareció atisbar un destello de lujuria en ellos y lo comprobó cuando sintió la mano de Gilbert acariciar la piel cercana a su entrepierna, no pudo evitar soltar un pesado suspiro ante la excitación que comenzaba a recorrer como un impulso eléctrico todo su ser.

Y si lo veías de esa manera, la cama era realmente tentadora.


	7. Soberbia

**Soberbia**

**-**

Roderich podía apostar a que no había nadie más soberbio y ególatra que Gilbert en el mundo y mucho menos cuando a este parecían subírsele los humos a la cabeza y el ego se le desbordaba tan abrumador y asfixiante como un volcán en plena erupción.

¿Pero qué era lo que provocaba esa gran soberbia en el prusiano?

— Porque te tengo a ti — le dijo con aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, llena de orgullo y arrogancia. Recordó haberlo visto fijar su rostro en el atardecer detrás de las montañas y decirle — Porque no hay nadie más que pueda jactarse de tenerte, de que soy el único en tus pensamientos y de que tu música tiene mi nombre impregnado en cada uno de sus acordes, en que tu mundo gira en torno a Ore-sama y que tus regiones vitales nunca podrían haber sido tomadas por alguien más que yo, que nunca podrás quitar de tu mente y cuerpo la pasión con la cual las hice, las hago y las seguiré haciendo mías todas las veces que quiera, donde y cuando quiera — continuó — Y porque no hay nadie más awesome que YO — finalizó con ese tono petulante al que Roderich ya estaba acostumbrado.

— Tch. Eres un pedante e insolente niñato — soltó en respuesta.

— Pero soy el pedante e insolente niñato por el que vives — murmuró y estampó sus labios con los de Roderich que no dudó ni un segundo en corresponder el tacto.

…

…

Sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar aquel momento al lado de su compañero… que había dejado de existir hacia ya tiempo.

Pensaba en que el mayor defecto del peliblanco… era a su vez lo que más le gustaba de él.

* * *

Gracias a todos quienes me leyeron. Especialmente a estas personitas:

**Ciel-I-Byakuya**  
Gracias por todos tus reviews, me hacían sonreir. Sí, yo también quisiera que hubiera más pecados, que esta parejita es capaz de cometerlos todos.

**DaaniEdelstein**  
Espero que te hayan gustado los drabbles, gracias por tus reviews.

**Preußen-Prusia**  
Siento haber sido cruel en algunos drabbles, soy fan del angs y tragedy. Espero te hayan agradado, es un honor hablar contigo (:D)

**GoreHetaria**  
Quién como Austria para disfrutar de estos pecados con Prusia (;D)


End file.
